


Swords, Tears, and Love

by Black_Twilight_Phoenyx



Series: Rusted Gold (a Trilogy) [1]
Category: Merome (Not much though), Skytato
Genre: Adventure, Battle, Friendship, Love, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Twilight_Phoenyx/pseuds/Black_Twilight_Phoenyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always friends. Sky and Brotato. Adam and Tyler. Even Skytato. It didn’t matter what people called them, as long as they called each other best friends. But things happen.<br/>Brotato starts having strange dreams. Dreams of death, blood, and a strange man. And to make things worse, Bajan and Jerome vanish from their home, just like Brotato’s dreams foretold. All that’s left behind is a block of soulsand and a terrifying letter inside a completely destroyed, burnt house. The rest of Sky’s and Brotato’s friends are gone about a week later, but Brotato thinks that they all headed off to find the three missing teenagers together without telling Sky and Brotato. Not being one to resist an adventure, Sky and Brotato follow their only lead and set off to the Nether, hoping to find Bajan and Jerome — and maybe even Seto — and meet up with everyone else on the way. But that proves harder than they expected. The Nether is gigantic, dangerous, and deadly, and it seems deserted. Sky and Brotato only have each other for reliance, help, comfort, and…something else. The bond between them is stretched thin, but soon they find that both of them have feelings for each other that neither of them realized.<br/>Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intruder in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of this book is actually the prologue ;)

The shattered moonlight that splintered through the trees cast a strange light on the ground in front of the lit house. A figure sprinted through the forest, his shadow flicking through the strange moonlight. He was completely silent as he ran, his feet skimming over the dirt so quickly it was like he was flying. Suddenly he stopped, his ears pricked as he heard voices. Instantly he crouched down and scooted behind a tree. With narrowed eyes, he carefully peered over the tree trunk and stared at the two people coming out of the house. One had pale skin, long wispy brown hair, and glittering amber eyes. He sported a checkered red and black jacket and denim jeans. The other was a dark brown Bacca with carob-colored, neatly brushed hair that fell in long locks around his face. He wore a black tux with a white undershirt, and a crisp red tie fell down his chest. The two teenagers were laughing and nudging each other like good friends.  
Their watcher glared at them evilly. I remember having friends like that, he glowered silently. But they all left me. And now I’m alone. A shadow. No one notices me. And I’ve been reduced to this. He bared his teeth angrily as he watched the two teens laugh and talk with each other as they walked across the yard and then disappear as they climbed up a tree.  
The yard was silent again as the person quietly climbed over the bushes and quickly dashed over to the house. He wasn’t going to attack — not yet — but he wanted to at least get a glimpse. A glimpse of his targets. A glimpse of…no, he decided. I’m not going to dwell on the past. Sighing, the man whisked to the back of the house, crawled up onto the porch, scooted to the closest window, and risked a glance into the house. Immediately he regretted it.  
He recognized everyone in the room — Skydoesminecraft. TheMunchingBrotato. Deadlox. HuskyMudKipz. TrueMU. BajanCanadian and Jerome were out in the front, doing who knows what in that tree. Ssundee walked into the room carrying a huge pie as the man watched. So the whole gang is here, thought the man bitterly. Just my luck.  
He carefully adjusted the hood over his head and made sure his sword was close, just in case he needed it. The diamond blade gleamed wickedly in the dim golden light flooding from the house. You know what? he decided. Tonight will be the night. No more fun parties. Sorry to rain on your parade, kids, but tonight is my night. One of you come out. Just one. Anyone. Suddenly he heard a loud laugh from the yard, and he suddenly remembered BajanCanadian and Jerome. Ah, yes! The man grinned and was about to straighten up when he glanced behind him again and gasped as he saw Husky laugh at something, turn, and look straight at him. The man’s horrified eyes met with Husky’s, and immediately the kid’s expression turned to one of surprise and mild terror. The man stumbled back as Husky whirled around, shouted at his friends, and pointed to him. Everyone swiveled around to look — but the man was already running to the edge of the porch. Breathing hard, he vaulted over the edge and fell onto the grass below. He heard shouting as the glass door opened behind him, and he heard Husky yell, “BAJAN! JEROME! THERE’S SOMEONE BACK HERE!”  
The man’s eyes widened as Bajan’s clear, deep voice called back from the front. It sounded breathless for some reason. The man managed a smile as he imagined what might have happened as Bajan shouted back, “THEN GET HIM! WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO?”  
“HELP US, YOU IDIOTS!”  
“OKAY, FINE!”  
The man pushed the issue of Bajan and Jerome to the very back of his mind as HuskyMudKipz raced down the stairs. Sky and Deadlox were right behind him, and Brotato jumped over the side of the porch just as the man had done. The man growled and bolted across the empty side yard, snarling at the bright moonlight that was most definitely giving his pursuers a clear view of him. He heard Sky curse after him and Deadlox yell, “Who are you? What do you want from us?”  
The man didn’t dare answer with fear that they might recognize his voice. He shook his head and concentrated on the bushes after him. So close…just a few more blocks… Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed him in the back. The man grunted and thought, They’re shooting at me! He yanked the arrow out of his back, wincing at the pain. He threw it to the ground and whirled around angrily. Sky, Deadlox, and Brotato at the front, their hands all pulling back an arrow. TrueMU, Husky, and Ssundee were behind them, swords drawn. As the man watched, Bajan and Jerome ran over, their hair messed up and their faces flushed. But even with their unready appearance, they had arrows nocked with swords bouncing on their hips. The man gasped as all nine of the teens advanced. Fighting’s out. They can’t know who I am. The man was suddenly thankful for the nighttime shadows that obscured his facial features and clothes. In front of him, Sky snarled, “Give up. You’re outnumbered…and who are you? Answer me, or we’ll attack.”  
The man took a breath and risked a response. “A weapon is no use,” he snapped in a rough voice that he purposely made deeper than normal, “if you can’t see your opponent.” With that, the man grabbed his bow and shot an arrow straight at Sky. In the moment that Sky ducked and the others jumped back to give him room, the man grabbed his cape, whirled around, and jumped over the bushes and into the woods. Arrows rained down everywhere around him, but the man was too agile. He flung his cloak out behind him and let it take the blunt of the arrows that did manage to reach him. He heard crashes as the teens burst into the woods beside him, but it was too late. The man already disappeared.


	2. Red-Eyed Beasts

Rain washed away the scuffled dirt in the entrance of the woods. Sky stared silently out the window as raindrops pattered against the glass. His eyes drooped as the water slid down, making streaks and falling off the edge. It had been a week since their party had been ruined by the strange man. Bajan and Jerome had been especially sour about it for some strange reason. Sky sighed and shook his head, stretching. Sure, it was still early in the morning, and Brotato was upstairs, supposedly sleeping. But he expected at least one of his other friends to swing by and say hi. It was quiet. Too quiet for him. Sky slowly got off the couch, walked into the hallway where the stairs were, and hollered upstairs, “Brotato! Come on, man. Get up, please! I’m lonely down here!”  
A few seconds passed. Then a minute. No response. Sky sighed and ran up the stairs, turned down the hallway, and quietly opened up the door to Brotato’s room. “Brotato — Tyler?” murmured Sky. Then he smiled. “Oh, so you are awake.”  
“Yep.” Brotato was sitting on the far edge of his bed, staring out the window. His sheets were rumpled and his hair was unkept, like he just got up. “I’m up,” he sighed.   
Sky rolled his eyes, walked over to the bed, and sat down beside his friend. Brotato’s eyes had dark rings around his eyes, and as Sky watched, he yawned and rubbed his mouth. “I’m up,” Brotato repeated again.  
Sky frowned and put his arm around Brotato. “Hey, man,” said Sky. “Are you alright? Have you not gotten enough sleep?”  
“No. Ever since that night with that guy, I’ve just been…paranoid,” admitted Brotato.  
“Really? About what?”  
“You know…stuff,” mumbled Brotato. “The usual. And the nightmares. You know.”  
“Nightmares?” asked Sky. “Since when? You’ve never told me any of this.”  
Brotato let out a long sigh and stood up. He straightened up, flung his old cotton tee he used to sleep in off, and grabbed his normal white shirt and pulled it over his head. Sky just sat on the bed patiently. As Brotato changed his shirt and put on his red jacket, he told Sky, “It started, like, a month ago. It really isn’t a big deal. I’m okay.”  
Sky shrugged and stood up. “Please?” he pressed. “I’m your roomy, man. I live with you. You can tell me.”  
Brotato gave Sky an amused look. He slipped past Sky without a word and trudged down the hallway, his head down. Sky sighed, shook his head, and followed the teen down the stairs. As soon as Brotato got downstairs, he snagged a piece of bread, slumped down on the couch, and munched on it thoughtfully. Sky narrowed his eyes and leaned against a wall. He said meaningfully, “You don’t get it. I’m your best friend. I need to know these things. Come on, Tyler, don’t you trust me?”  
Brotato raised an eyebrow as he stared at Sky. “Sky, I don’t mean it like that, alright? I trust you. Completely.” Brotato sighed and brushed a hand through his tangled hair, adjusted his thick black glasses, and exhaled, “Listen…it’s just these are kind of…scaring me.”  
“I’m listening,” said Sky as he took off his sunglasses and polished them. Then he walked over to the living room, sat down on a chair opposite Brotato, and propped his head up on his hands. Brotato’s gleaming blue eyes shimmered as he sighed and began, “It started with just…bits and pieces. It didn’t make much sense, like the pieces of a puzzle. Bajan was in it, and so was Jerome. And in each one, they were dying. Dying, Adam. They were being killed. Killed by a man…a man I couldn’t see. And I think the man that intruded the other night was the man in my dreams.”  
Sky exclaimed, “That’s crazy. Dreams aren’t always signs of what’s going to happen.”  
“I know, but this is,” protested Brotato. “Just listen, okay? You wanted to know. Recently, the dreams got worse. They got clearer. I saw Bajan and Jerome being dragged away. Swords covered in blood. Rusted bars. Sky…Adam, I’m scared.” Brotato’s voice cracked at the end, and a tear leaked out of his left eye. “I don’t want our friends to die,” he whispered, turning his head slightly. “None of them.” Brotato’s voice faltered, and then the dam burst. Tears began to pour out of his eyes, and it stained his shirt and couch. Brotato bowed his head and moaned sadly. Sky’s heart broke as he murmured, “Oh, Tyler.” He stood up and walked over to his friend. Brotato began to cry harder as Sky sat down beside him, put his arm around him, and drew him closer. Brotato turned and sobbed onto Sky’s chest as Sky sighed and squeezed Brotato’s arm. “Hey, man,” breathed Sky. “You should have told me this sooner. I’m sorry I never asked you before…please don’t feel like this anymore. I don’t like this. And even if that is true…I won’t let that happen okay? Come on, Tyler. Please. Stop crying. I’m here for you, bud.”  
Brotato looked up at Sky, his eyes bloodshot. “I-I’m sorry, Sky,” he apologized quietly. “I didn’t mean to cry. I’m sorry. But…yeah…well, I mean, now you know.” Brotato let out a long sigh and drew away. “But I really am worried about Bajan and Jerome,” he confessed. “Maybe it’s silly. But I don’t want anything to happen to them.”  
Sky narrowed his eyes, his heart suddenly full of hatred of towards the man who crashed their party and made Brotato feel this way. “You know what, Brotato?” he growled as he got up. “I’m going to find that man. I don’t like this.”  
Brotato stood up, his expression surprised. He blinked, “So…so you believe me?”  
“I believe that you had dreams, and this man is the cause of it,” responded Sky angrily. As he did, he walked over to one of his chests and grabbed an enchanted golden sword and armor. Behind him, Brotato nodded. “I’ll help you, then,” he said.  
Sky looked up and smiled. “Thanks. But what I want you to do…go swing by Bajan’s house. Jerome is there, I think. Maybe it’ll make you feel better. I don’t want you having anymore nightmares. Spend a day with them, okay? And no, I do want you with me,” he added, seeing Brotato open his mouth to protest, “but I also want you to stop having nightmares. I spend every day with you. I love that, but maybe this is something I should do on my own. Please?”  
Brotato was quiet for a minute, looking torn. Finally he sighed and nodded. “Sure. Okay. Yeah…yeah, that’s probably a better idea. Thanks, Sky,” he murmured.  
Sky smiled and hugged Brotato quickly before running out the door. He called over his shoulder, “Leave when you’re ready, okay?”  
“What if you’re in trouble, though?” yelled Brotato as Sky jumped down the stairs. Sky stiffened as Brotato continued, “If you get hurt? What if you die?” Brotato’s voice began to get panicked.  
Sky’s shoulder’s slumped as he smiled sadly and looked at Brotato. “Then you’ll just have to trust that I won’t,” Sky told him. “I won’t leave you. Not this easily.”  
Brotato grumbled, “See to it that you don’t.” But he managed a smile and closed the door to Sky’s house without another word.  
Sky shook his head and drew his golden sword after donning the armor. “So where are you, mystery man?” muttered Sky under his breath. “A shame the rain had to wash away your footprints…” Sky remembered the man dashing away into the woods to the side of the house. I’ll start there. Maybe I’ll find something…doubtful, but it’s worth a shot. Sky turned and ran through the grass, his feet sloshing through the muddy grass. Sky grimaced, but he kept sprinting. Suddenly he tripped over something. Sky yelled and fell to the ground, cursing under his breath. He stood up shakily and wiped the mud off of his golden armor, spitting. What did I trip over? Sky narrowed his eyes and looked behind him. He blinked in surprise. There, stuck in the mud, was an arrow. The shaft of it was ruined and tangled, but Sky realized that he knew where it came from. Deadlox had shot the man that night in the back, and Sky saw the man pull it out of his back and throw it to the ground. Sky’s eyes lit. Maybe I can find something today… Sky put his sword away and wrapped his fingers around the arrow. He yanked it out of the ground and studied the dirty arrow. He noticed something on the tip of it. It was a piece of muddy cloth. Sky raised an eyebrow and carefully took the fabric off the tip. Dropping the arrow, Sky wiped some of the wet dirt off of the fabric and held it up to the sky, trying to see the color. It was dark gray with a hint of brownish crimson on it — Sky guessed it was probably the man’s blood. Cringing with disgust, Sky fingered the fabric critically and stored it away in his inventory to study it later.  
Sky then turned to look at the woods that they had run into. The bushes and plants were carelessly strewn everywhere as a result of Sky’s and everyone else’s attempt to catch the man. But he had disappeared into the night as quickly as he had come. Sky had sent out Deadlox and Ssundee to keep looking, but they had come back muddy, empty-handed, and with no idea where the man went. My turn, then. Sky carefully stepped into the leaf-covered woods and started into the forest.   
The rain had stopped for the most part; now a slight drizzle pattered on Sky’s helmet. He looked up and saw a few rays of sunlight fighting to light up the forest. Sky stepped over a bush and jumped over a shallow stream, grunting as his feet sank into mud. Everything was silent. Almost too silent. And Sky couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. And for all I know, I am being watched. By that man. But let him come! Sky thought furiously with a surge of adrenaline. I can take him myself. He did nothing that night, but I wouldn’t put it past him that he’ll try in the future.  
Something rustled in the bushes beside him. Sky’s eyes widened immediately, and he jumped up and drew his sword. “Who’s there?” he yelled. He stood still, his ears pricked. Come on out…I’m ready for you. Sky looked around slowly, searching for any clues of another presence. The leaves up in the trees shook, and Sky’s head snapped open. “Answer me!” he shouted. “I know someone’s there.”  
It could just be an owl, the sensible part of him reasoned. A bird, nothing else.  
But it could also be the man, argued the more aggressive part of Sky — the part that he agreed with the most. I have to stay vigilant.  
Over what? Nothing?  
NO! Over the possibility I could catch this guy!  
He didn’t even do anything when he appeared!  
But he could!  
Or he could not…  
SHUT UP, roared Sky at both parts of his mind. God, I can’t even hear myself think clearly… Sky shook his head and rubbed his temples. Then something growled behind him. Sky gasped and whipped around, shouting, “I know you’re there!” Then he froze as he saw gleaming red eyes glare back at him from inside a thick bush. Then another pair of eyes appeared. And another.   
Wolves.   
As the word flashed through Sky’s mind, the three gray canines snarled and hurled themselves at him. Sky cried out as the first one reached him, knocked him to the ground, and snapped at his neck. Sky punched the beast in the face with his free hand and stumbled away. The three wolves advanced with their red eyes glittering with malice, their fangs bared. They’re bigger than usual, thought Sky with alarm. But I can take them. For Brotato. For my friends. I told him I wouldn’t die, and I won’t. Not today, and definitely not against three measly wolves. Out loud, Sky hollered, “Come at me, dogs!”  
One of them howled. The other two eagerly took the challenge and rushed at Sky. Sky kicked the first one away and slashed at the second one with his sword. The wolf ducked underneath it and lunged at Sky’s leg. Sky yowled as the wolf sank its teeth into the exposed part of his leg behind his knee. Pain shot up the back of Sky’s thigh and spread across his leg like wildfire. Sky staggered and smacked the wolf with the flat of his blade. The wolf let go of Sky’s leg to shake its head angrily, and Sky hopped away on one leg. “Gah!” gasped Sky as he twisted around to stare at the wound. Blood pooled in the bite marks, and the scarlet liquid gushed down his calves and dripped onto the ground below. Sky inhaled as his vision swam, and suddenly a force slammed into him and forced him to the ground. Sky yelled as he flipped over and watched almost in slow motion as one wolf jumped onto his chest and dug its claws into Sky’s armor, slashing at it angrily. Sky turned his head slightly to stare at the other two wolves, who were slowly walking over as if they felt confident that the wolf on Sky would kill him.  
The thought of a wolf killing Sky enraged him. “NO!” Sky exploded out from underneath the wolf, whipped out his sword, and plunged it deep into the wolf’s back before it had time to react. The wolf yipped with pain as it crumpled to the ground. Its red eyes dimmed and closed as it fell, dead. Sky wheeled around to stare at the other two wolves, his eyes flashing, his bloody leg forgotten. “Not today, you stupid — ” Sky caught himself before he could distract himself with calling the wolves any creative names. They looked at him hungrily and murderously, as if they both grieved the death of the first wolf. Their eyes flared as they both roared and jumped at him — one of them at his legs, one at his chest. Sky swiftly turned around so that his back was to the wolves and then pushed his elbow back hard, satisfaction glowing in his heart as he felt his elbow smack into fur and shove the wolf back. But the moment didn’t last long. Sky’s vision briefly blacked out with pain as the second wolf slammed into the fresh wound in the back of his leg. Stars danced before Sky’s eyes as unbelievable pain burst throughout his entire body, and he let out a blood-curdling scream. His heart pounded loudly as he whipped around and shoved his sword into the wolf’s heart, killing it instantly.   
But there was still one left, and Sky’s strength was draining. His chest throbbed where the wolf’s claws had been able to get through the armor, and his wounded leg felt like it was being sliced open, dipped in acid, and roasted over an open flame. Sky and the wolf glowered at each other, but Sky felt his head beginning to grow light. “C-come on then,” he coughed. “I can…can beat you.”  
The wolf gave Sky a gruesome look, as if it was trying to smile. Sky stared at the fangs of the wolf and felt his stomach heave at the sight of blood dripping down the long, sharp teeth. Wait…blood? But where did that come from? I killed both of the wolves who touched me… Suddenly Sky realized something sticky and metallic-smelling was streaming down his arm. Sky’s eyes widened as he twisted his arm that he used to elbow the wolf around and stared at his elbow. There were three long, jagged scratches going down from his biceps to his wrist, and all of them pumped blood out slowly. Sky gasped. Its claws…they must have done that… Only now did he realize the pain that was coursing through his veins in his arms and left side of his body. Sky looked back at the wolf with horror. The wolf raised its head, howled, and then jumped right at Sky.   
Time seemed to move in slow motion as the wolf flew through the air, and the only thing Sky remembered was the glint of gray sunlight on the wolf’s razor sharp claws. Then time sped up again, and Sky felt the wolf’s massive body ram into his and knock him down. Sky’s head thumped against the ground, and as the wolf raised its head and opened its mouth to make the kill, Sky screamed as loud as he could.   
“TYLER!”


	3. Lost in Fire

Sky had no more breath to scream again. The wolf hesitated, its ears flicking as the scream’s echo died away from the trees. Sky lost hope in that second, and he only closed his eyes in pain and lolled his head back. I’m going to die… The wolf looked down at Sky again, snarled, and —  
Sky held his breath, waiting for the bite to come. But it never came. All he heard was something whistle through the air and an agonized yip from the wolf as it suddenly tensed on his chest. Sky opened up one eye and gaped at the surprising sight of the wolf staggering off of him with an arrow lodged in its neck. What… Sky thought he was hallucinating from the loss of blood as someone crashed through the brush with a diamond sword drawn and a very angry look on his face. But Sky also thought that he had never seen anything more wonderful than Brotato jumping over him, rushing the wolf, and slashing at it mercilessly. The wolf didn’t even stand a chance, and within three seconds it was reduced to nothing more than a heavy gray pelt on the forest floor.  
Immediately Brotato turned around and gasped, “Adam! Oh, Sky, you look terrible!”  
As Brotato knelt beside him, Sky groaned, “Yeah…I…I’ve b-been better…”  
Brotato gave him a look as he prodded Sky’s injured leg. Sky let out a cry of pain as Brotato slowly lifted it and took in a sharp breath at the sight. “Sorry, Sky,” winced Brotato. “But that’s a nasty wound…we need to get you back home, fast. Can you walk?”  
“I…I think so.”   
Brotato nodded and stood up, offering Sky a hand. Sky took it with his uninjured hand, and together they both pulled Sky up. Moaning, Sky straightened up as well as he could and showed Brotato his arm. “That…happened, too,” he mumbled, dazed.  
Brotato looked a bit shaken at the sight of Sky’s wounds, but he nodded and put on a brave face. “I’ll clean you up,” he offered. “Let’s just hope those wounds aren’t that deep…I’m no doctor, sorry.”  
Sky was able to mumble out a feeble “it’s okay” before he stumbled and nearly fell. Brotato caught him just in time and sighed, “Sky, this is exactly what I thought would happen. You said you wouldn’t die. I trusted you!”  
Sky didn’t reply. Brotato’s arm tightened around him as they got to the end of the forest and reached Sky’s home. Brotato led Sky up the stairs and pushed the door open with his shoulder. “Go sit down,” instructed Brotato as he assisted Sky with taking off his armor. “Um…I’m not sure about the blood, but you lost a lot of it. I’ll be back with bandages as soon as I can.”  
Sky nodded, tired. He lurched over to the couch and sank into it, groaning softly. His leg throbbed as he did — it was still stinging. His arm was no better. Vainly Sky reached down with his good arm and gently brushed his hand over the wound to try and stop the blood. Instantly hot pain shot up where his fingers were, and Sky clamped his teeth down over his lip to stop from screaming. His teeth dug in so hard that he began to taste blood flowing into his mouth. Thankfully Brotato was running down the stairs with rolls of bandages in his hands. Sky sat back weakly and took off his dark sunglasses as his friend sat beside him and looked at him, concerned. “You’ll need to stretch out your arm,” Brotato said, clearly hating what he was saying, not wanting to see Sky in pain. “It will hurt, so…just, you know, try to be brave and such.”  
Sky grumbled something under his breath, but he still couldn’t muster up enough strength to speak. Brotato rolled up Sky’s sleeve, exposing the raw red skin around the wound. Brotato whistled softly through his teeth as Sky managed to choke out, “Is it…is it really bad?”  
“Not as bad as I reckon your leg will be. Just sit still.”  
Sky took in a deep breath and held it as Brotato stretched Sky’s arm around and dabbed it with a wet cloth. Sky’s eyes flew open as his arm began to scream in pain. “GAH — ” Sky’s face went white as he forced himself to close his mouth and shut his eyes tightly as Brotato reluctantly cleaned the arm wound with the cloth. By the time Brotato put the blood-soaked cloth away, Sky’s nails had pierced his skin and his knuckles were pure white. Brotato stared at him with a bit of amusement. “Sky, it really isn’t that bad,” he chuckled softly. “Don’t hurt yourself anymore than you already are.”  
Sky gritted his teeth as Brotato began winding the long strip of fabric around his arm tightly. Everytime it brushed against a scratch, Sky couldn’t help but flinch and gasp, “OW! Brotato — ”  
Brotato sighed. “I’m sorry! Hold still, Sky. You’re twitching too much. And you still need to tell me what happened exactly.”  
Sky muttered, “I will as soon as I can talk again.”  
“You’re talking just fine.”  
“Because I’m trying to shut you up from lecturing me all day,” retorted Sky painfully.  
Brotato didn’t even try to reply. He simply pulled hard on the bandage as he tucked it into itself, making Sky wince. Then both of them stared down at Sky’s leg. “Oh,” said Brotato in a weak voice. “Great.”

 

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Sky was lying on his back on the couch with his head and hair drenched in sweat, his face bone-white. Brotato was sitting by his feet, anxiously staring at Sky’s agonized face. “Um,” Brotato finally said, “can you…talk to me, now?”  
Sky glared at Brotato and rubbed his thickly bandaged leg with his good arm. “I don’t know. What do you want to hear?”  
“Well, I mean, if it’s okay with you, I want to know what happened in the forest.”  
“Wolves. I told you, they were just wolves. You saw one for yourself,” grumbled Sky.  
Brotato looked hurt. He pressed, “Sky…I know they weren’t just wolves. Yeah, I saw one for myself, and I saw that it was gigantic. Bigger than normal. You know that wolves of that size didn’t just stumble upon you by pure luck.”  
Sky sighed, “Yeah, it definitely wasn’t luck for me. I admit that I didn’t expect that.”  
Brotato nodded. “Normally I wouldn’t expect wolves to defeat Sky,” he said, laughing nervously at Sky’s insulted expression, “but I guess there’s a first time for everything.”  
Sky exhaled loudly. “Maybe. But you’re right. Those weren’t just wolves. I’ve never seen any as big as them.”  
His voice suddenly filled and cracking with worry, Brotato wondered, “Do you think that the man could have sent them to attack you?”  
Sky barked out a laugh, regretting it immediately as he saw Brotato shrink back. “I’m sorry,” Sky quickly said. “But that sounds ridiculous. Really. Do you think that he could have just been waiting there in the woods the entire time, waiting to ambush me with three massive hunks of angry fur?”  
Brotato frowned, “I’m just looking out for you, Sky.”  
“I know. Thank you. But maybe we should just stop and take this one step at a time. If we see this guy again, we’ll attack, but see what looking for him on our own got me?” Sky pointed at his leg and his arm angrily. “I know that it was my idea, but it was a terrible one. We should wait for him to come to us.”  
Brotato said in a quiet voice, “Then it may be too late.”  
Sky smiled with sympathy. “For who, Brotato?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
“For Bajan and Jerome,” said Brotato matter-of-factly.  
“Oh, yeah,” remembered Sky. “That reminds me. How were you in the woods when I called you? Did you ever set off for Bajan’s house?”  
Brotato nodded. “Yes. I was just leaving the house when I heard lots of barking and shouting, and I knew something was wrong. It was lucky I was there when you called. You could have died.”  
Sky smiled. “Yes. I owe you my life now. Thank you, Brota — Tyler.”  
Brotato shrugged and said sadly, “I don’t know why you still use our old names…it’s been forever since we…you know.”  
“I use it because it reminds me of the first time we became friends, Brotato. It’s a special name to me. Just as how you use the name ‘Adam’ when you talk to me, sometimes. It’s okay.” Sky sighed and settled into the couch. His eyes began to droop. “Now, let me rest,” he murmured as he began to slip into unconsciousness. “I need…”  
Brotato waited for the rest of Sky’s sentence, but it never came. Sky was fast asleep.

 

The next time Sky woke up, he was alone. Brotato was no longer asleep beside him, so he must have left. Sky knew that because he remembered his eyelids flickering and catching a glimpse of Brotato leaning on his chest, kneeling on the floor and breathing slowly. Sky slowly rose his head up from the couch armrest and looked around. The lights were off, and the door was closed. “Brotato?” called out Sky cautiously. No one answered. Sky knew well enough now that Brotato wouldn’t try to jump out and scare him, not with his injuries and lack of humor at the moment. And Brotato would always answer when Sky called him. So he left, Sky thought. But where? Bajan’s house?  
He began to get a strange feeling, as if something was wrong. His heart began to pound, and suddenly he wanted Brotato to be beside him. But his friend was gone — I need to be there, Sky thought, his mind suddenly shooting off alarms. Something’s happening. Sky stood up as well as he could, wincing at the numb pain shooting through his legs. But I have to get there. Now. Instinctively he knew that Brotato must have gone to Bajan’s house without telling Sky — if that wasn’t right, then Sky would be in trouble. He would be virtually unarmed, wounded, and alone, subject to the   
Sky grabbed a sword and put it in his inventory, not wanting to have to carry anything. He snatched ten loaves of bread before exiting the house. The sky was beginning to get dark, and the thick clouds overhead didn’t help. Yet he limped quickly through the grass, wishing fiercely that he had took that horse he once found on the savanna a little ways from the house as his own. But he steeled his heart and began to break into a slow jog, surprised that he only felt a harsh throb each time he put his weight on his injured leg.  
He thanked the short distance between his house and Bajan’s — he just had to cross the river ahead. As the trees thickened around the narrow grass path connecting the clearing that Sky’s house was in and the river, Sky began to get nervous. He was in no shape to face more wolves, whether or not they attacked him naturally or through persuasion from an unknown enemy. When he reached the roaring river, his heart was pounding. Sky realized that he was gripping the handle of his sword tightly; he never even remembered taking it out. But it didn’t matter to him. Cautiously he walked across the dark oak plank bridge that spanned the foaming river that was overflowing with floodwater from the rain. Sky let go of his breath as soon as he stepped off of the bridge…and immediately regretted it. The smell of smoke flooded his nostrils, and his senses went onto overdrive. Sky’s eyes widened, and he could imagine his butter-colored irises sparking with an electricity-like energy.   
BROTATO! Where’s the smoke coming from? Sky thought grimly. Where there’s smoke…there’s a fire. Sky couldn’t see any smoke, but he was sure he’d begin to see some soon. The trees beside him outlining the path to Bajan’s house didn’t help. Sky began to run faster, the scent of smoke becoming stronger. Sky swallowed, his throat dry. As the trees began to thin out as he got closer to the end of the forest — Sky was the only one who took sanctuary in the thick woods — Sky thought he could make out the faint outline of gray smoke against the darkness of the rainclouds. Sky’s breath quickened, and his heart skipped a beat. That’s where Bajan’s house is! Now he was becoming increasingly certain that something was happening there. It could just be a campfire or a barbecue, but who in their right mind would would be outside making a campfire in this weather? If it wasn’t for the fact that Brotato was gone, Sky wouldn’t even be out here.  
Finally he reached the end of the woods, and he didn’t think that there was any trace of clean oxygen in his lungs. He braced himself for what he was going to see around the bend, and the sounds of a voice that sounded suspiciously like Brotato’s didn’t help. Sky ran around the tree bend…and cried out.  
There, in front of him, was the smoking structure of Bajan’s house. Flames licked the roof and the walls, and smoke curled off in huge clouds. The yellow-orange fire invaded the interior of Bajan’s home, and the grass around around the house was smoking. Small fires were lit in the dried grass of the yard. The door had been knocked down, and more fire and smoke spilled from the entrance. Huge chunks of the house was gone, and the wood still intact was blackened and quickly burning. The deafening sound of timber cracking and falling roared in Sky’s ears. Sky stood there, frozen at the sight of the destruction of the house. But the sound of screaming caused Sky’s pulse to quicken and was enough to shake him out of his trance — it was Brotato.  
Sky screamed in a hoarse voice, “BROTATO!” and immediately started dashing toward the house. He didn’t even care about himself anymore. He just wanted to find his best friend.  
Sky dismissed the door — he didn’t even consider going in there. He simply turned to the closest, most untouched gap in the house, and swung himself over the wall. Sky let out a small cry as he landed heavily on his injured leg, but he shrugged off the pain and stared at the burning furniture in front of him. His body was overheating in his thick clothes — the fire was spreading all around him. Sky’s eyes danced in the light of the fire as he began shouting Brotato’s name. “Brotato!” he cried. “Brotato! Come on, buddy! I know you’re here! TYLER! WHERE ARE YOU?!”  He began running through the burning house frantically, leaping over the tongues of fire on the floor. He hissed quietly as one of the groups of flame grazed his other leg, burning it slightly. As Sky got deeper into the house, he began to cough, his lungs filling with smoke. I can’t here much longer, Sky thought desperately. But I need Brotato. I won’t leave him.  
Just as he thought that, he heard a quiet, weakened voice call out to him. “Sky?” said the voice meekly, breathlessly. “Is…is that you?”  
Sky yelled, “YES! Yes, Brotato, it’s me — where are you?”  
“The stairs…come to the stairs…I’m not that far from you…I see you…help me…”  
Sky swiveled around in the direction of the voice and quickly spotted Brotato lying on his stomach, sprawled out on the floor in front of the burning stairs. “Brotato!” Sky ran over to his friend, ignoring the fire blazing around them in the pure love Sky suddenly felt as he knelt beside Brotato. “Oh, Brotato,” Sky moaned. “You…you’re worse than me, now…”  
Brotato looked at him with a pained look in his eyes. He was covered in burns — not very bad ones, but just small, shallow ones that charred his clothes and skin. One nasty burn was on his wrist, and the skin was raw red where it was burned. “I know…please, help me out…I’ll explain everything once we get out…” gasped Brotato. “It’s not the burns, Sky…no, that’s not…what’s wrong…it’s the smoke…I inhaled too much and nearly fainted…”  
Sky shook his head. “You’re not dying on me. You rescued me earlier, and now it’s my turn. Get up.”  
Brotato nodded weakly and used Sky’s hands and shoulders to stand up. He staggered, faint from the poisonous air. Sky was beginning to get light-headed, too. The very heat in the house was searingly hot as Sky and Brotato stumbled through the house, both of them clutching tightly to each other. Thankfully the fire had not quite yet spread that far, but soon Sky found himself and Brotato surrounded in a circle of fire. Sky gasped, and Brotato, who was nearly asleep on his shoulder, stirred and mumbled, “Wha…what’s happening…”  
Sky said fiercely, “Stay with me, Brotato. We’re almost there.” I hope… Sky looked over his shoulder, hoping to retreat, and saw with sinking hope that the fire had cut off his only exit. They were trapped. Sweat was beginning to pour off of Sky’s head and was streaming down his neck. He couldn’t take much more of this…but then Brotato shook again and offered quietly, “The table…go across the table…”  
Sky blinked, confused. The smoke that was getting to him was making it hard to think — how did Brotato manage to survive this long? — but when he turned to the left, Sky saw a table lying across one portion of the ring of fire. The flames were licking the bottom of the wooden table, but it had not quite yet consumed it. Sky coughed and nodded. It’s the only way out. “Good job, Brotato,” he rasped. Gently he squeezed Brotato’s arm to try and wake him up. Brotato instantly tensed, aware of Sky’s action. Sky grabbed Brotato’s hand and pulled him over to the table. “Go over, Brotato,” Sky shouted. He had to raise his voice now that some pieces of the second floor and other furniture was beginning to fall down — the house was caving in, and they had to get out. “I’ll be right over.”  
Without waiting for a response from Brotato, Sky grabbed his shoulders and nearly threw him onto the table. Wearily Brotato crawled over the table, reached the end, and then fell down limply like a rag doll. Sighing, Sky pulled himself onto the table and slid over it, his heart pounding with fear of the fire crackling hardly two inches from his arms. He jumped down gladly, stumbling a bit. Brotato was curled in a ball on the floor, his eyes closed and his breath rattling in his chest. Sky said loudly, “Now isn’t the time, Brotato — we’ll die if we stay in here. Just over this wall. Come on, please!”  
Brotato groaned almost silently as Sky heaved him up once more and practically flung him over his shoulder, so it was like running a one-sided three-legged-race. The fresh air outside was so close…Sky could almost taste it. Finally they reached it, and Sky helped Brotato over. With a glance over his shoulder. Sky watched in horror as the table they were just on was eaten by the flames. Gasping, Sky jumped over the wall and rolled onto the grass. Swiftly he crawled farther from the house and found Brotato lying beside a tree, a tiny smile on his face. After taking in a huge breath to fill his lungs with clean air again, Sky blurted out, “Why are you smiling? We nearly died in there! You nearly died in there!”  
Brotato’s voice was raspy and hoarse, but he was able to whisper, “Because I’m not dead, Sky. Thank you for saving me.”  
Sky nodded and laid down on his back on the grass, staring at the now dark sky above. He looked to the side and watched sadly as Bajan’s house groaned and began to fall down, the fire consuming it completely. The orange light lit up the dark woods, and Sky was thankful that the house wasn’t close to any of the trees. A wildfire in this thick forest wouldn’t be very good. “Well, now we’re even,” Sky eventually said. “Now can we stop dying on each other?”  
“Everything’s happening so fast,” murmured Brotato as if he had never heard Sky. “My dreams have come true…”  
Alarmed, Sky shot up. His eyes widening, he gasped, “What did you just say? About your dreams?”  
“I told you, Sky. My dreams have come true. Bajan and Jerome are gone.”


	4. Missing

“They’re gone.” The words rang like a foreign language in Sky’s ears. Sky’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no words came out. Brotato looked at him sadly, his eyes dull. Finally Sky managed, “They…they’re gone? B-but how — ”  
Brotato let out a long sigh, and his breath quivered as a tear rolled out of his eye. “I knew it. I knew it would happen.”  
“You need to explain this, Brotato. Tell me everything starting after I fell asleep,” insisted Sky softly.  
Brotato nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” He took a rattling breath and continued, “A few minutes after I was satisfied that you were asleep and healing, I closed my eyes and…erm, fell asleep too. But I woke up shortly after, because I didn’t want to have anymore dreams. I remembered Bajan and Jerome, so I decided to go to Bajan’s house like you said. When I got there, no one was home. It was just really quiet. I started calling out Bajan’s and Jerome’s name, and when no one responded, I assumed they had left. But the thing was…there were skid marks in front of the door. Blood splotches on the floor. I even found a sword lying around — Jerome’s sword. It was a crime scene, Sky. And I immediately knew that they hadn’t just left — they had been taken. Kidnapped.  
“I was about to run out of the house and come tell you when suddenly the upstairs of the house burst into flame. I had no idea what happened, but suddenly the stairs was engulfed in fire and it was spreading downstairs. I remember screaming. The door was blown open, but I couldn’t get out fast enough. I tried to find another exit, but a piece of the floor above fell down, pinned me down behind the stairs, and did this.” Brotato stopped talking to pull one leg of his pants halfway up his knee and pointed at a large, bloody scrape on his calf. Brotato winced as Sky gasped in horror, and Brotato had to pause to take a breath and fight the pain. Finally Brotato sighed as he laid back down and settled in the grass again. “I thought I was going to die then,” Brotato said in a voice little more than a whisper. “I lied there, trying to push the wood off of me. Luckily it never caught on fire, or I might have passed out from the pain of the burn it could have caused. Eventually the smoke that was quickly gathering became too much for me, and I lost my strength. But I wouldn’t let myself lose consciousness — I knew you would come, Sky. I just knew it. You wouldn’t let me go that easily. Would you?” Brotato’s feeble voice sounded a bit uncertain, as if he himself actually didn’t know if Sky would just let him die.  
“Of course not!” exclaimed Sky. “Never! We’ve still got a lot of life to live together, Brotato.”  
“I…thank you. But yeah, that’s pretty much what happened before you came, Sky,” exhaled Brotato. “And now…now I think everything hurts. Does it? I forgot what it was like to not hurt…”  
Sky shook his head and murmured, “Shh. Lie here. I think I have a bucket somewhere…let me get some water from the river. It might help.”  
Brotato nodded and leaned back as his eyes closed. Touching Brotato’s hand briefly, Sky stood and limped over to where the river was. He reached into his inventory, grabbed a bucket, and knelt down on the riverbank. He knew he had to be careful about filling it with water — Sky didn’t want to get caught in the current and be washed away. Slowly Sky extended his arm out of the water and lowered the bucket into the swift current. Immediately water blasted into the bucket; Sky quickly withdrew his hand and the bucket and dragged the heavy metal container through the grass, freezing cold water spilling over the edge and splashing over Sky’s hands. Sky crinkled his nose and finished hauling the bucket over to Brotato. “Here,” said Sky. “Put some water on your burns. I can help if you want me to.”  
Brotato looked up and stared cross-eyed at the bucket of water in front of him. “Thanks. And it’s fine, you don’t have to,” he mumbled. Sitting up on his knees and coming over, Brotato stuck his hands into the water without a second thought. Immediately his face turned white with pain, but he didn’t shout out. A minute later, though, Brotato relaxed and brought his hands out of the water. He turned to some of his burns on his arm, grimaced, and started washing them, flinching with each touch.   
Sky left Brotato to his business and turned away. He brought his knees up to his chest and leaned on them, staring silently at the burning house. The fire was beginning to die down, getting tired of its wooden feast of Bajan’s no-longer-existing home. The smoke that curled into the air still managed to dart into Sky’s lungs, but Sky was used to it already. It’d be smoky for a while until the next downpour came, which should be coming soon. Sky’s eyelids began to droop as Brotato went silent, indicating that he had fallen asleep. As weariness of the events in the past day began to crash down on him, Sky completely forgot that he and Brotato were outside in the woods at night, completely exposed to any of the mobs. But before Sky could fall asleep, he heard a familiar voice shouting, “Sky! Brotato! Hey!”  
Instantly Sky was shaken out of his exhaustion, and he sat up. “What?”  
Brotato’s sky-colored eyes were open as well. Sky squinted ahead and saw Deadlox and Bashur sprinting towards them, waving frantically. Deadlox was shouting at them, and Bashur’s dark green eyes were wide open with horror as the green-skinned teenager stared at the blackened ruins of Bajan’s house. Sky waved weakly at them and nudged Brotato so that he could sit up. As Deadlox and Bashur reached them, Sky sighed, “Hey, guys. Wonderful night, isn’t it?”  
Deadlox had to pause to catch his breath, but as soon as he did, he brushed some cocoa-colored hair to the left side of his face behind his ear, but he left his signature wave of hair over his right eye. “What happened here?” he finally demanded breathlessly. “Where’s Bajan and Jerome? What happened to the house? What happened to you? You guys smell and look like death!”  
“That’s smoke,” grumbled Sky. “And quit with the questions. I can’t answer all of them at once.”  
Deadlox immediately winced and nodded, his face loudly broadcasting unspoken apologies. Bashur was standing beside him, his arms crossed and his face pale as he continued to stare at the remnants of the fire. “But really,” he said in a quiet voice that was unnatural for him. “What happened with all this? Are Bajan and Jerome…did they die?”  
Brotato was the one to answer the second question. “No. They’re not dead. They were just…taken,” he explained.  
Deadlox blurted, “Taken? What does that mean? Where are they?”  
Sky groaned and rubbed his head. “Please — just stop. Please.”  
“I’m sorry. And what happened to your arm and leg? Did something attack you? You were fine yesterday — ” Sky gave Deadlox a murderous look, and the lanky boy quickly shut up. “I’m just concerned for you, Sky,” was all Deadlox said afterwards.  
“I know,” Sky agreed. “I know. But if you really want to get an answer, mine is that I don’t know. Brotato barely escaped with his life, same with me. Bajan and Jerome are gone, and according to Brotato here, kidnapped.”  
At the same time, Deadlox and Bashur exclaimed, “Kidnapped?”  
“You sound so childish,” muttered Brotato under his breath. Sky whispered, “This was your doing, bud.”  
“Fair point.”  
Bashur dropped to the ground, his mouth straight in a tight line. “That’s impossible. What could have happened?”  
Sky leaned forward and hunched his shoulders. “Listen, I’m loving this conversation, but can’t we discuss this in safety?” To prove his point, Sky stood up, whirled around, and snatched an arrow right out of the air as a skeleton shot it right towards him. Sky glared daggers at the skeleton, who seemed to take the point and quietly slipped back into the shadows.  
“Sure. I assume the closest house is yours, Sky,” said Deadlox, “so we’ll just head there, if it’s okay with you. Ssundee, Husky, and TrueMU are all at Bashur’s, which was where we’re coming from. We’ll fill them in tomorrow.”  
“Sounds good. Better than staying out here all night.”

 

The moon was shining through the thick clouds that were slowly dissipating by the time everyone was sitting by the fire blazing in Sky’s fireplace, though Sky felt his stomach heave a bit everytime he looked at the flames. All he saw in his mind was the destroyed house of BajanCanadian and heard the screams of Brotato, making him cringe. Sky had explained his wounds to Bashur and Deadlox on the way, which caused another flood of questions to pour out of Deadlox’s mouth before Brotato slapped him.  
Bashur had been completely silent the entire way back, which made Sky begin to worry about him. Usually Bashur was lively and always saying something, even in the gravest of times. He always seemed to find something to say. But now, tonight, not a single word had come out of Bashur’s mouth.  
When everyone was finally settled down and quiet, Deadlox leaned forward and questioned, “So really, tell us. What do you mean when you said that Bajan and Jerome were gone, Sky?”  
Sky glanced at Brotato, who looked a bit sick. “This is your call, Brotato. Are you going to tell them? I won’t — this is for you to say.”  
Brotato immediately understood. He looked at Sky for a second, then studied Deadlox and Bashur with a critical eye. Then he looked back at Sky and nodded, “Yeah. They need to know.”  
“Know what?” asked Bashur quietly. Sky was surprised to hear Bashur’s voice so timid and quiet — no, this wasn’t Bashur at all.  
“Know about what I knew about the disappearance of Bajan and Jerome,” responded Brotato. “I’ve had these dreams, lately — nightmares. And they’ve been about Bajan and Jerome. I dreamt about them being captured by a man, unconscious and hurt. And everytime I try to get closer to the man to see what he looks like, he disappears. He always appears shrouded in a shadow, hidden from me. I believe that it was the man who came here a week ago. I mean, who else could it be? This explains so much. But I don’t know anything about his physical feature.”  
“I did find something, though,” interrupted Sky, remembering the piece of cloth he took off from the arrow he found. Taking the gray fabric out of his inventory, Sky continued, “Deadlox, do you remember shooting that guy in the back?”  
“Yes…”  
“I saw him pull the arrow out and throw it down. Apparently some part of his cloak was yanked out with it. It’s not much, but here you go. This is all I found today. Before I got shredded by wolves,” Sky added grimly.  
“So we think that he has a gray cloak,” mused Deadlox. “You’re right…it really isn’t much. It’s our only lead, though.”  
“Maybe not,” piped up Brotato suddenly. “I thought I something at the house when Sky and I escaped from it. Perhaps it’s still there.”  
“What was it?” asked Sky.  
“I don’t know. But in the morning, we can check there and also bring Ssundee, Husky, and TrueMU.”  
“Alright.”

 

***

 

The sky was beginning to clear up as Sky and Brotato met up with the others at the remains of Bajan’s house. Deadlox and Bashur had left soon after they arranged a time to meet together, and Sky had ended up falling asleep again on the couch. He wasn’t sure about Brotato — his friend was still awake when Sky went to sleep. But Brotato was already downstairs with Sky woke up, and Sky’s chest felt warm. Did he fall asleep on me again? Sky thought. He felt a bit of amusement, but his cheeks grew a bit hot as he decided to dismiss the idea. Maybe he should stop doing that. Brotato was also wrapped in multiple bandages wrapped around many burns on his limbs, and Sky had been able to replace the bindings on his arm and leg before he came.  
Deadlox and Bashur looked a bit more calm than the night before, and Bashur seems like he was back to his perky self. Husky’s eyebrows were pushed together in a worried expression, and Ssundee looked horrified. Sky couldn’t see TrueMU’s face, but he suspected that TrueMU was equally nervous.  
“I told them all,” Deadlox said to Sky in a quiet voice as he walked over to him. “For some reason, Ssundee was the most stricken. I don’t get it. He nearly broke down.”  
Sky suppressed a snort. “That’s nice.”  
“Heh.”  
TrueMU’s voice shook as he stared at the house and spoke, “Everything…everything is gone…and Bajan and Jerome…who would do that?”  
“Bajan and Jerome aren’t dead,” Sky retorted in a strong, clear voice that resonated with authority. “Someone took them. And we’re going to find them.”  
“But we’re not sure where whoever took them is. We’d be going on a wild goose chase,” remarked Huskymudkipz. “Do you have any ideas where they are? I mean, I’m worried to heck about them, but really. We should be smart about this.”  
Sky nodded, anticipating the question beforehand. “Right. I agree. And here’s my answer — Brotato said that he saw something when he and I were getting out of the house before it burnt down.”  
“Exactly. And it might lead us to Bajan and Jerome,” added Brotato.  
“It better,” sighed Ssundee. “Because we can’t leave them. Some how, we have to get to them.”  
“So then let’s go. Hopefully it’s still somewhere in the ruins. Take a partner, guys — I don’t want anyone getting hurt,” advised Sky.  
Everyone nodded and started grabbing at people to be with them. Huskymudkipz took TrueMU. Bashur and Ssundee decided to go together, and Deadlox glanced at Sky. “Do you want to come with me, or are you going with Brotato?” asked Deadlox, his voice a bit hopeful.  
Sky glanced at Brotato, who was already halfway there. “I, uh…” Sky cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah. I’m with Brotato. We should keep an eye on each other, you know, both being injured and stuff. But you’re welcome to come with us.”  
“I guess I will,” said Deadlox, now sounding a bit dejected.  
Sky nodded and jogged to catch up with Brotato, feeling a bit regretful about putting Deadlox down like that. But he had to worry about that later. “Brotato!” called Sky. “Hold up.”  
Brotato glanced at him as he stepped over a piece of burnt wood and began trudging through the timber. “Okay.”  
Sky rolled his eyes. As he approached a nearly destroyed wall, he felt his heart skip a beat at the faint, lingering smell of smoke hanging around the ruins. His hands began to feel clammy as he stayed close to Brotato’s side, the memories of yesterday crashing down on him. Suddenly Sky tripped over a piece of timber, and he let out a shout as he fell. But before he made impact, he heard someone rush up behind him and catch him just before he hit the ground. Strong arms wrapped around his chest and swiftly pulled him back up. Breathing hard, Sky turned to see amused blue eyes stare back at him. “Man,” Brotato teased, “I can’t leave you for a second without you getting hurt. Be careful, okay?”  
“Heheh…sorry,” grinned Sky. “Thanks.” He gave Brotato a quick hug before gently prying Brotato’s hands from him before it could get too awkward. Flashing Brotato one last apologetic smile, Sky looked out at the pile of black wood planks and then glanced at Deadlox, who was kneeling on the grass, shifting through ashes and wood. Sky shared a look with Brotato and then walked over to Deadlox. “What’re you doing, Lox?”  
Deadlox glanced up at them and motioned with his head to the area he was digging in. “Help me. I think there’s something underneath this plank,” he explained, momentarily taking his hands out of the ashes and giving Sky a glance of his blackened palms.   
Sky nodded and knelt down without a second thought. He felt his knees land in a pile of ash, and he flinched as he raised his right leg slightly to see black dust covering it. Sky sighed and then asked Deadlox, “So what do you need me to do?”  
“Help me lift this plank, that’s what I mean. It’s heavy. Are you in good shape to do it — can you do it with your injured arm?”  
Sky nodded. “I think so.” Sky took an end of the plank and Deadlox took the other; Brotato also grabbed the middle of it while grunting, “I can help, too.”  
Together the three of them hauled the heavy wooden plank off from the ground; Sky then took the blunt of it and heaved it to the side. A burst of pain shot through his biceps, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. Sky took in a deep breath and coughed as Deadlox panted, “Thanks…hey, um, you got a little something on your face, Brotato.”  
Sky blinked and turned to look at his friend, who said, “Huh?” and instinctively reached up with his soot-covered hand and touched his face. Sky snorted as Brotato smudged the small, ashy spot on his cheek even more and made a huge dark gray splotch on his face. “Never mind,” laughed Deadlox. “It just got worse.”  
Brotato grumbled, “Thanks a lot,” and sheepishly brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and adjusted his glasses.  
Sky turned his attention back to the uncovered spot on the dirt that was underneath the plank. Eagerly Deadlox began shoving his hands into the soil, looking for something inside. Suddenly Deadlox threw his head back and let out a yelp of pain. “OW!” he shouted, instantly withdrawing his hands and cradling his right one in his left. Sky gasped, “What happened, Deadlox?” as Brotato’s expression turned to one of alarm and Husky, who was the closest to them, ran over after hearing Deadlox’s cry.  
Deadlox gave Sky a pain-filled look and shakily showed him his hand. Sky peered at it, not seeing anything because of the thick layer of ash covering it. But when something sticky and red began dripping from it, Sky understood. Deadlox had cut himself on something from underneath the ground. “You need to get that washed off,” said Sky immediately. “It’ll get infected from the ash and dirt. You don’t want that.”  
“Yeah, but…I mean, I will, but I want to know what was under there!” protested Deadlox.  
Sky said firmly, “And I’ll tell you. But I want you cleaned up. Husky, take Deadlox to the river and make sure he gets his hand cleaned off, will you?”  
Husky nodded with a quick glance at Deadlox’s hand. “Sure.” He began to walk away in an unspoken gesture for Deadlox to follow. Sighing dramatically, Deadlox stood and jogged towards Huskymudkipz to catch up. Sky narrowed his eyes and cautiously began removing dirt from the disturbed, filled-in ground. He didn’t want to cut himself the way Deadlox did. Brotato stood by his shoulder, watching silently as Sky dug into the earth. Something cold touched him; instinctively Sky withdrew and glared at the ground.  
“What is it?” asked Brotato quietly.  
“I think…” Sky narrowed his eyes. Then they widened as Sky recognized what the metal sticking out from the ground was. “Oh…”  
It was the hilt of a sword.


End file.
